


Canyon Moon

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, stan uris is happy healthy and alive, this is my first work please don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan turned to face his wife and smiled. Head tilted back, soaking in the moonlight- she looked like an angel.(just a little oneshot based on the song canyon moon by harry styles xo)
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Canyon Moon

It was nights like these that made Stan think he was the luckiest man in all of history. 

Hundreds of thousands of sunsets, hundreds of thousands of moonrises, and it was as if this one night was just for them. The air was still and cool. Birds nestled in the trees but didn’t speak. The light from the kitchen and the moon overhead spilt silently into the night. All was quiet, or would have been, if it weren’t for the radio still playing from the windowsill (Patty had left it on and wrestled to open the window when they had gone to sit outside).

Stan turned to face his wife and smiled. Head tilted back, soaking in the moonlight- she looked like an angel. In some respects, maybe she was one. His personal guardian, made of light and love and a never-ending talent for puzzles. He imagined she would laugh at that description, not denying any of his claims but insisting he was the only one who saw it. 

Stan thought that anyone who saw her as anything less than glorious was more of a loser than he was.

When the next song began, Patty opened her eyes. The song was old and hippie-ish; lovers’ music. Stan had never heard it but Patty must’ve because when she looked at him he could see something like recognition spark in her. He raised his eyebrows and all at once she stood. 

“Now, we dance,” she said resolutely.

Stan did not argue. Patty pulled him up by his wrists and they both staggered, laughing, into the open yard. They spun around a few times (again, laughing) before settling. He pulled her into him, arms wrapping around each other. Neither of them were very good dancers, so they swayed endlessly under the full moon. 

Patty’s head fell against his shoulder, and Stan let his head rest atop hers, and he smiled again. Spreading through him was something he could only describe as contentedness. The feeling was warm and hazy. He felt like he could change the world, so long as Patty was there with him.

But the world was happy to wait until the morning for change, and Stan was happy in the arms of his Babylove, swaying under the moon, feeling so very at home.


End file.
